The One
by NotThatGuyAlpha
Summary: The title doesn't really have much to do with the story only in the ending it does. Read through the shopping and food these two go through! Sadly, no action fights, but don't fear. You might be blessed with fights in the future. (If asked to do more I'll gladly do so to continue the OPM One-Shots love!) SaitamaXTatsumaki


Hey guys, Alpha here again. Today I bring you a nice pairing. A good pairing also. After this I might do a MaleReader X Tatsumaki so I can balance that part so people won't hate. Onto the story setting.

Please notice (For no confusion read further): The story setting will be, again in the normal world, where all kinds of crazy things exist. Saitama lives in a normal hotel. Decent size and decent things. Everything still exist, except the world they lived in. More will be explained as the story progresses and I also said most of the things in my previous story. That is all.

Warning: Smut! Slight peaking!

Summary: No summary at the moment Update after the story.

* * *

III - The One

Somewhere unknown, a young man named Saitama, was walking around the city, bored out of his mind. Why? Because the last few weeks, the monsters spawn rate dropped to zero, meaning that the monsters stopped spawning for some unknown reason.

"Please god, oh why, why is there nothing better to do? My house was destroyed a few weeks ago by some bastards, and not only that, the pay for the hotel is fucking expensive!" He screamed into the sky, kneeling down sulking, people looked at him as if he was crazy and a weirdo. He looked around him with a blank expression, when he spotted a poster on one of the bus stops. He ran to it, with his hopes up, smiling, he arrived at the poster and looked at it, reading it slowly, he resumed his previous pose saying that its been over a month with nothing to do. The sun was shining brightly, sweat was dripping down Saitama's chin, and he was overly exhausted. There was nothing to do but walk around the city and eat cheap ramen.

"I keep walking, there's nothing better to do, the hero association is on break, and there aren't any sale at this time either!" He screamed inside his head, he grabbed his head trying to pull his hair, as if he was going crazy. When he was done he just resumed walking around, when he found yet another poster and it read, 'Haha today may be your lucky day, with 90 percent deal, you might get anything you want to stock up, are you up for the challenge?'

After Saitama read that his face gleamed with happiness, so much happiness that his face shone with so much light, it blinded all of the bystanders around him. He screamed out of happiness and ran home leaving an afterimage of dust trailing behind him.

"This might be a good deal. I need to contact Genos to help me with it, 90 percent off is a goddamn good deal," He said to himself, while jumping up and down. He was already home, and checking the picture he took of the poster. It read out the address of the store and time when it will open up.

"So tomorrow? I don't think it will be a problem I'll just make sure, that I bring enough money." He said to himself still wondering. Then he decided to call Genos, typing in Genos number, he checked his mini fridge for a drink to cool down from the heat. The manager of the hotel, told that the heat may break the Air-conditioning so they shouldn't use it. After a while of almost forgetting to call Genos, he rang Genos to tell him about the deal.

"Ah Hello... Genos are you free tomorrow?" Saitama asked, sitting down on the couch to relax his buttocks.

"Sensei I wish I was, I'm currently undergoing a upgrade for my body, so I won't be out for a while." Genos replied, in the background Saitama could hear different machines moving around with mechanical sounds.

"I see, I'm sorry for disturbing you Genos, I hope the upgrade goes well for you." Saitama said, and Genos replied with a simple "Hmm", and the connection cut off.

Saitama then leaned back, sighing a little frustrated but didn't give up yet. He decided to call his other friend Fubuki, who has a slight crush on Saitama, who answered the phone rather quickly.

"Heyo Fubuki, are you free for tomorrow? There is this deal going on and I need a little help, I already called Genos but he is busy, so are you?" He asked, getting his hopes up, waiting for her answer.

"Sorry Saitama, but I can't also, I'm on vacation since there isn't much to do in the city...but..." She answered making Saitama a little disappointed, but he was a little curious what she was about to say next, and she continued, "...but I can call my big sister to help if she wants to, would you like that?" She stopped and Saitama just answered with a simple 'Okay', still disappointed to go with the strong esper, strong for normal heroes and humans, but he agreed nonetheless.

Fubuki's POV [To her side]

I heard Saitama answer and I told him to hold on a minute, to call my sister. I typed in her phone number and waited, it rang for 15 seconds and Tatsumaki picked up.

"What do you want Fubuki?" I heard her answer with a gruff voice assuming that she just woke up.

"I have a request sister, Saitama wants to go shopping with someone, he said something about a deal, I have a feeling its a really good deal, and plus you live alone right sister? You can stock up, give me an answer quick, Saitama is on the line waiting," I said a little hurried and I turned to my back, tanning my stomach now, and she finally answered.

"You want me to go with that idiot? Fine, its only because there is a deal and I need to stock up, nothing else!" She practically screamed in my ear from the other side. I scratch my ear a bit and said my goodbye, I then got back on the phone with Saitama.

"She said yes, I forgot to say where you would meet her." I said a bit panicked, to which he just replied that it's okay he'll just need her number and he'll tell her. Later, as Saitama said I gave him Tatsumaki's number, and we said our goodbye's.

"I hope my sister has a good time, Saitama is a good man." I said to myself, blushing a bit, and a little jealous, but that was that.

Saitama's POV [Back to Saitama]

When I got Tatsumaki's phone number I dialed her number in, waiting for a few seconds she answers gruffly.

"Hello? Is this bald head? Call me later I'm still asleep its…" She stopped looking at her clock seeing its 2 PM, and continued almost screaming, "Never mind, you wanted to talk about the sale going on? I'll go with you, I need to stock up also, I'm low on supplies so I'll go with you." And she sighed a bit, rubbing her nose bridge.

"Yeah about the sale going on, it's tomorrow…" I answered her and sneezed, wiping my nose, I gave her the address of the place and we agreed to meet up there. We stopped talking after a while, and I said goodbye turning off the phone almost instantly at how awkward it went. I rub my bald head, scratching it a bit, and looked at the time, it was past 2 PM almost 3 PM. I decided to go and rest for a bit for tonight's usual nightly run.

Tatsumaki's POV [At her humble abode]

What am I going to do, he said it was a 90 percent off sale, its really good, but I can't go with that baldheaded idiot," I thought to myself, somewhere Saitama sneezed suspiciously but continued to sleep. I floated over to the fridge, for a cold drink, it was currently really hot. Sweat was pouring all over my body, so I pulled off my clothes leaving me in my underwear. I drank the cold water, but it wasn't enough so I drank another, the water droplets of the bottle fell onto my body and I shivered a bit from it, the cold was amazing. This gave me an idea and so I took a nice cold bath.

After sitting in the bathtub for almost two hours, I felt refreshed, and I started to think about the baldheaded idiot, what he's doing right now. I was currently wearing a XL size T-shirt, with no underwear on, for better airflow through my clothes. I felt a tingling sensation, but shrugged it off and I went to watch TV for the rest of the day.

3rd Person POV

Saitama was now awake, in his work out clothes, walking towards a ramen shop to eat. When he was walking he found himself rather lost, not knowing where he's going, he turned to a random direction and walked. He was walking towards a building called the 'Epic Ramen Shop', guessing that he found the place he entered, and upon entering his nose was filled with a sweet sensation, a sweet and perfect aroma, it smelled so delicious that the scent picked him up and brought him to the counter bar, where a few men and women sat. He looked in front of him and saw a bulky man, the man had a tag on his left chest with his name on it. His name was Houyoku, Saitama greeted him with the usual 'Yo' and the man nodded, taking Saitama's orders. As the man took Saitama's orders, someone else entered the Shop, this person had slender legs, skin smooth silky, and green hair, it was Tatsumaki. She sat next to Saitama, who didn't notice her and she didn't also. Music played behind the background, and Saitama just sat there waiting for his food, Tatsumaki was just sitting there, the chefs already knowing what she usually eats, because she comes here every Friday, and who knew that today was Friday?

The two didn't look even side to side, Saitama kept his head straight, trying not to fall asleep, while Tatsumaki on the other hand, couldn't hold it up, and after the food came they both ate. Saitama was done first finishing nicely, and Tatsumaki was done after he was done. Not long after she fell asleep to where Saitama sat, her small petite body hitting his. Saitama noticed an odd weight on his right and saw green hair, he got scared for a bit and he jumped, after noticing who it was, he jumped to her side catching her before she fell to the ground. He carried her bridal style and paid for the food, that was, to his surprise, really cheap. Thinking to himself that he should come here often, he looked down at Tatsumaki's face, thinking rather something odd again that she looked rather cute with her appearance. She wore a L size shirt, and leggings, Saitama couldn't help but stare and he blushed knowing that the staring was weird, and he stopped looking.

He was currently walking to her house, he got the info via Genos. Still carrying her bridal style, he noticed how the stars looked and he watched a shooting star pass by, he made a wish, but he knew that it wasn't any good.

Saitama then walked further to Tatsumaki's home, the thought of the wish still roaming through his mind 'I wish for happiness, happiness all over the world, and for someone that I care for.' He cared about someone but his blank emotions couldn't let him find the perfect thing to keep him happy. All he could think about was a fight, a fight that would last a long time. He was simply too overpowered. But then he met Tatsumaki, he knew that even if they would fight a battle he could protect her, so his feelings for her had risen from deep down. Just like how a tree would grow out of a small sapling or seed.

When he arrived at her home, he opened the door a bit forcefully breaking off the hinges, and he put the door back in place. He looked around the place searching for her bedroom, at last he found her bedroom. He set her on bed and looked at her peaceful figure. She looked beautiful is all he could think of. His eyes wandered her peaceful figure and stopped at her mid area noticing she didn't wear any underwear, he blushed a bit but shook the thought out of his head, and he saw that she was shivering of the cold. He took the blanket and covered her up, tugging her in bed between the blankets. He searched for a pen and paper and wrote a note. About what happened. He then went home closing the door with a thud.

The next morning. Tatsumaki's POV

I woke up groaning, it was currently 6 AM, and I looked around not remembering going to sleep her. I tried to remember what happened last night and all I could remember was that after the food I dozed off, falling asleep, and a pair of strong hands came to catch me. I stopped thinking and saw a note next to my pen on the table.

"Saitama? What?" I thought confused, and opened up the note, still a bit lightheaded. The note read out:

"Ayo Tatsumaki-chan, Saitama here, I met you last night at the 'Epic Ramen Shop' and you fell asleep after you were done eating. I brought you home last night and tugged you in bed, oh and I might have put your door off of its hinges. Sorry, don't forget 7 AM today"

And I closed the note, getting ready for the sale, wearing something casual. Sweatpants and a normal T-shirt that's a little too big for me, and I headed out towards the address Saitama gave me.

Saitama's POV

Waking up was a bit of a headache, doing my normal routines I started to walk towards the sale, to meet up with Tatsumaki. I arrived and started to look around for green hair, the sun shone brightly even if its in the morning. The sun reflections on my shiny bald head. I finally found my target and walked up to her, my shadow towering over her and I greeted her, almost scaring her.

"Yo Tatsumaki-chan how's your morning? You look tired," After I said that she almost jumped, a little pale. Her skin went back to normal and she greeted back, and hugged me, startling me.

"Thank you for bringing me back home last night, I don't do this often but you have my thanks, and also my door you are gonna pay for it." She said smiling, but stopped and her face went to a horrifying one after she said the last part. She let go of me and walked towards the huge warehouse looking, mall looking thing, where the sale will be held. Walking alongside her, through the streets, where flagpoles are displaying the sale of today.

"I'm starting to regret doing this, hey baldy what will you be needing?" She asked, looking forward, and floated up a little to my height. I scratched my head thinking for a bit, and I answered a little fast.

"Everything I can so I don't have to buy anything for at least a few months," I stopped and looked at her wondering what she would buy. She just floated further, hands crossed over her chest. I looked at the time and saw that it was almost time. I pulled out my wallet and got ready, looking at Tatsumaki, I noticed she was just relaxed. My alarm went off and I turned it off running towards the sale, with dust trailing behind me and Tatsumaki also following behind me flying, knocking everyone over.

Time skip towards the end of shopping

After we were done, I noticed that Tatsumaki didn't buy much, only 3 big bags, while I, on the other hand was carrying 5 over sized grocery bags. The bags were so big, that they towered over me, making me not able to see anything. We carried the bags over to Tatsumaki her house, since hers is much close by.

When we arrived, she opened the door but it fell off its hinges, falling to the ground with a slam. I nervously laugh and picked up the door putting it to the side, and we entered. I put my bags on one side and she put hers in the kitchen.

"Hey Tatsumaki, do you have the necessary tools to fix the door? I might as well do it, since I'm here." I said, standing up I walked to the kitchen opening and looked at her. She didn't notice me and I just watched her beautiful petite figure, she was busy putting the stuff in the fridge, and she later answered.

"Yeah there is a closet behind the stairs, where the white tool box is located," She said, walking towards the kitchen sink to wash the remaining dishes. I still couldn't eyes off of her and I slapped myself a little hard, the slap was so loud, it sounded like a gun. She noticed this and asked what's wrong, to which I replied with a, "Nothing, it's just a fly on my face." I then walked towards the closet to take the tool box. When I arrived I noticed that there were a lot of boxes, big oddly coloured ones, small fairly coloured ones. I tripped over a piece of the floor that was sticking out, and fell into a red box. When I fell on it pictures exploded out of it, with my fast reflexes, I picked them out of the air one by one. I looked at the first picture and it was a picture of Tatsumaki holding her baby sister in her arms. He then flashed through all the different pictures he held. After I was done I couldn't do anything, all I could do was smile, and I put the pictures back in the box. I searched for the white toolbox and I went back to work on the front door, with a smile on my face.

Tatsumaki's POV

After I heard a crash, I looked over at the closet and floated over to it, I opened the door slightly and saw Saitama picking my old pictures out of the air. A few moments later he then flipped through the pictures as if he was scanning them, when he was done I saw him smile, a smile that could warm a woman's heart easily. I then saw him put the pictures back in the red box, taking the white tool box he headed towards the door. I then floated back over to the kitchen to cook, with a thought in mind.

"What happened to him? He saw my pictures and he acts weird when he's around me… or is it just my imaginations playing games on me, but I have never seen him smile like that, it does warm me up inside," I thought to myself, seeing Saitama walk to the front door to repair it. I then looked over to his side seeing that he's preparing something, he then took a whiff of air and proceeded to paint the side of where the door hinges should be. The paint was drying and he then took a screwdriver, and the door, holding the door precisely at a certain height, he screw in the hinges and the door was fixed, but he wasn't done. After that he robbed his hands on the wood fast making it steam and when he pulled his hands away, the part that broke off with the door hinges, was smoothened and was glistening. I was amazed at his weird set of skills, but liked it nonetheless. I then saw the food I was busy cooking, was done and I called him over to eat. We ate and talked for the day since nothing too imported happened.

It was almost 6, and I noticed that he was smiling. I blushed and told him that it was getting late. He sighed and got up, getting his things he walked out the door, but I called his name again.

"Saitama...w-wait… can you come back tomorrow it's boring nowadays and I have no company. Could you maybe?" I asked a little embarrassed, blushing violently, I looked down to the ground seeing that I was floating without me doing anything, and got down waiting for him to answer.

Saitama's POV

"Yeah I'll come over tomorrow…" I said a little surprised, and I saw that she was still floating after she got herself down. I grabbed her arms and held her close to me, continuing,"...besides I like to be around you, since it has been so boring around here lately, don't worry you don't have to be embarrassed about it also. Now I have to go." I said and let her go seeing that she was relaxed, I picked up my bags and walked home waving goodbye.

Upon arriving home, I noticed that a lot has happened today. I closed the door behind me with a mighty wallop, running towards the fridge shoving everything inside. I then slid down the fridge door sitting on the ground sighing. He thought of how to keep his food in check but he gave up on that and went to bed, changing into his nightly clothes, screaming that today a great achievement has been unlocked, and he went to sleep looking forward to the next day with Tatsumaki.

3rd POV

It was the next day, Saitama did his normal routine and went to Tatsumaki, they talked and had fun together. Fun, something that Saitama finally found again. Months had passed, still no monsters has appeared, with Tatsumaki and Saitama growing closer together. Tatsumaki could now be seen with a man by her side, laughing along with her, sitting on benches in parks, and Saitama? Saitama could be seen with her, Tatsumaki, by his side, laughing along with her. He knew what he found he found the one. The one that he always thought of. Tatsumaki was perfect for him, he thought. Saitama is the one for me, Tatsumaki thought almost the same thing.

Saitama was sitting on a bench, with Tatsumaki by his side, his arms over his shoulders, and he spoke up with confidence.

"Tatsumaki-chan I have something to tell you, and I hope you don't hate me after this…" He said a little serious, and he looked her in the eyes and started to stutter, but Tatsumaki interrupted him.

"I-i have something t-to tell you too…" She said, tapping her fingers together blushing, she continued, "... I have a thing f-for you… h-how should I say this…" she stopped and looked at him for a quick second seeing him blush, she jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him. She kissed him with all her passion and might, because Saitama was shocked at this first, he tensed up, but he sunk into the kiss. Grabbing her waist, pulling her closer, his hands roamed up to her arms and back down, he hugged her closely. After a few minutes of kissing they were forced to break free, needing air.

"I knew it… I never could've said it to you months ago. You have made me officially the happiest man alive. I want to thank you for that." He said smiling, hugging her again, he started to tear up and a hand touched his face, wiping away his tears, Tatsumaki was the one wiping his tears away. She got close to his face and kissed his nose and smiled.

"You made me the happiest woman alive too baldy, or should I call you Saitama? Hmm baldy is good for my boyfriend…" She said in thinking pose, her legs crossed sitting on his lap, giggling a bit. He grabbed her side and tickled her making her laugh, after that happened they went home. They are living under one roof, since Saitama didn't really have money to pay, he lives with her.

And so they lived happily together, for years. Till death do them apart as they say right? They had kids, a girl and a boy. The girl named Aina and the boy named Alpheus. The boy had her father eyes and hair colour, black hair….not bald, and Alpheus had his mother's features. They lived happily as a family. They were The One.

Fin~

Thank you so much for reading, I know I said something in the beginning of making a MaleReader x Tatsumaki. I don't know yet I want some opinions if I should. Still I know some lines are weird, the world settings is weird also I know and I sincerely apologize. I want to thank you for reading till next time.

 **Notice:** This is the third update. there was supposed to be another chapter after this but I couldn't update due to the fact that my phone can't handle lag from typing too fast. I hope you guys can wait.

 **Leave a review it always makes me happy that I get noticed. And see ya next time.**

Alphy signing out!


End file.
